


fond(ue)

by kaisoothe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ACTUALLY VERY SOFT, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentines, Very Cheesy, also, and a little bad, and dramatic, and soft, butt fuck it u kno, holy shit, i want fondue so bad rn, its late i know, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoothe/pseuds/kaisoothe
Summary: Kyungsoo wants some cheese for Valentines.





	fond(ue)

**Author's Note:**

> this is extra and dramatic and smth bbh would do but i digress !

It all starts with a question, really.

“Hey babe, you doing anything on Thursday?” Kyungsoo asks, his head falling back to peer behind him, watching the younger man lean back as he drinks his hot chocolate.

“Hm… Thursday? Isn’t that Valentines? Why…?” Jongin is squinting now, a suspicious look creeping onto his face, his small pout half hidden by his oversized mug. 

Kyungsoo rights his head, and shakes it, before realising Jongin probably couldn’t see him, speaking softly, “Nothing. I just want lots of cheese.”

He can hear Jongin’s tinkling giggle behind him, probably amused at his boyfriend’s peculiar answer. 

“You don’t need a special occasion to eat cheese, you know that right Soo?”

The elder blinks and considers this, before sighing and closing his book and standing up to meet Jongin’s gaze. He puts his book down before putting his hands on his hips and staring solemnly at his boyfriend, “But I want so much fucking cheese. An ungodly amount of cheese. So much cheese that I’d feel bad if it wasn’t a special occasion, Jongin.”

Jongin throws his head back and laughs again at Kyungsoo’s stoic expression, but before long he settles down and wipes a stray tear with a section of the incredible amount of excess sleeve he seems to have on his jumper. Kyungsoo follows the motion, still thinking about his cheese, and Jongin manages another sip before straightening, “You really do want cheese, hmm, baby?”

Kyungsoo nods sadly, but Jongin’s lips stretch wide. 

“Okay then. Cheese for my Valentines.”

 

\--

 

It was Valentine’s day, and the chill in Kyungsoo’s refrigerator was filled with an impressive assortment – and amount – of cheeses. Swiss, Mozzarella, Muenster, Cheddar, Gruyere, Camembert, Emmentaler, and about three more Jongin wouldn’t dare pronounce. All the cheeses almost made Jongin dizzy reading them, however Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up every time he set eyes on the (very respectable) stack, which Jongin supposes made it worth it. 

They were eating lunch at Kyungsoo’s again, a rather hearty affair of beef and lentil soup courtesy of Kyungsoo, along with a few straggles of crusty end-of-the-loaf bread. Jongin was doing a little jig as he ate, humming a victorious sounding tune as he mopped up the last bit of soup with his bread. 

Kyungsoo had taken a pause in eating at that point, choosing instead to watch Jongin eat with a small frown. Jongin, aware of Kyungsoo’s increasingly long stare, stops eating midway and glances up, blinking at his boyfriend’s sad pout, mistakenly assuming it was directed at himself. He glances back down his purple sweater, and wonders if he’s stained it, but Kyungsoo speaks up a moment later, “Oh, no, don’t worry. It’s not you. It’s… it’s the cheese.”

Jongin decides to swallow his mouthful before he continues, needing a moment to process the words, before reluctantly replying, “Uh, why is the cheese a problem Soo?”

“Am I doing the right thing? This doesn’t seem to be the right thing. It’s so much damn cheese, maybe I could do it with… less pizzaz. It’s not a big deal,” Kyungsoo almost panics, and decides that filling his mouth with soup is a better alternative than blabbering off about dairy goods. 

Jongin, amused but a tad worried, reaches out and brushes what little fringe Kyungsoo has, before patting his cheek lightly, “Please stop worrying about cheese. Do what you want to do, Kyungsoo. It’s only cheese.”

Kyungsoo falters, but eventually smiles and nods, before continuing with his meal quietly.

Jongin shakes his head at Kyungsoo’s odd behaviour as he stands to clean his bowl. He wonders if there’s something more to Kyungsoo’s feelings for once. Jongin’s never known the boy to be this distressed about anything – let alone cheese. He recalls Kyungsoo being self-conscious about his work, but looking back, there were never any problems with food, or even any worry about his physical appearance, which confuses Jongin further – why would cheese even be a problem in the first place, then? 

By the time he’s finished washing, Jongin is lost in his thoughts, wondering, thinking, and in his distraction, he’s let the stream of water from the kitchen run. From behind him, he hears Kyungsoo’s sudden voice, startling him from his thoughts. He blinks a few times before registering what’s happening, and turns the tap off quickly, apologising with a small frown. This wasn’t his apartment, he shouldn’t be using up water so carelessly, regardless if he knows Kyungsoo’s well off enough to afford it.

Kyungsoo reaches up to pat his hair and smile, waving away the problem and chuckling softly.

“Cute,” Kyungsoo mumbles before doing his own dishes, throwing a cloth at an unaware Jongin, telling the boy to wipe down the table. Jongin follows mindlessly, working silently alongside Kyungsoo, listening to the subtle trickle of water and sponges brushing against pots and pans. It’s peaceful, Jongin thinks, and soon he’s forgotten all about the mystery of the cheeses. 

 

\--

 

It was a little before Jongin’s ‘dinner date’ (if you could call it that) with Kyungsoo, and the boy is back at his own apartment, finishing up his work and making sure his suitemate isn’t dead yet (thankfully, Sehun seems sane enough, even if he is ripping out his hair as he codes). 

He’s just gotten out of the shower and is towelling his hair with one hand, the other rummaging through his clothes to pack for another week at Kyungsoo’s, haphazardly throwing various sweaters and jeans into his bags, along with plenty of sweatpants and whatever underwear he can reach for. Honestly speaking, he already has a large pile of clothes at his boyfriend’s house, but as the weather changes, he’s either been too warm or too cold, so he’s decided to pack for more.

He almost rushes to the door before deciding otherwise, stopping at the entrance to the kitchen, glancing at the fridge and wondering if he should deprive Sehun of some cheese. Jongin shakes his head, waving away the ridiculous idea and instead searches for his stash of chocolate, carefully trying to fit a few blocks into his already tightly packed bag. He makes a move to leave before pausing and reaching for the packet of Oreos and Reese's minis, putting them in his bag too, albeit with a little shame (and lots of effort). 

This time he forces himself to leave with one last longing look at the cabinet, and as he's almost out the door he yells out, "I'm going to Kyungsoo's, make sure to eat and sleep tonight; take a rest from the CSS!"

"I hope I fucking die, but don't let that get in the way of getting a dicking!" Sehun yells rather pathetically, sounding more like a choking cat than anything. 

Jongin almost pities him enough to ignore the comment, however, he decides against it and retorts, "I hope you get a shitload of syntax errors before you submit!"

Without waiting for an answer, Jongin rushes out, but he snorts when he hears Sehun's muffled swearing through the walls, ignoring the dirty look he gets from the old lady down the hall. 

It wasn't his fault Sehun had a potty mouth.

\--

By the time Jongin arrives, the smell of melted cheese fills the apartment, and Jongin's eyes feast upon the selection of food spread out on the table, and as he drops his bag on the sofa, Kyungsoo waddles in with two pots of fondue on a tray, greeting him warmly. 

"You made two separate pots?" Jongin peers over the pots and wiggles his butt in excitement at the smooth creamy fondue, wafting the smell to his nose.

Kyungsoo passes him a fondue fork and ushers him to sit down before he replies while he stirs the fondue, "You don't like the stronger cheeses as much, so I figured I'd make a different one for you, but you can try mine anyway if you want."

Jongin nods as he waits patiently for Kyungsoo to stop stirring, and his eyes scan through the food on the table, choosing which one to dip first. His eyes fall on a piece of chicken schnitzel and they light up, his hand automatically going for a piece. He dips it into the fondue carefully and takes his first bite, being careful to blow and cool down the cheese first. Kyungsoo watches for his reaction and when he nods his head enthusiastically and gives a thumbs up, his boyfriend smiles wide and goes for a piece of meat himself. 

They eat through the food slowly, talking animatedly about their day and work, and anything else that comes to mind. By the end when they’ve reached the last few scraps of food, they reach the topic of how the younger is going with his degree, and where he wants to take it. 

"The dance academy is treating me well but I just don't know if I can continue with the pay I'm getting? I know they'll increase it when I finish but getting a full time teaching position will be so hard - It was hard enough getting to be a teaching aid there," Jongin starts as he nibbles on a piece of broccoli covered in cheese, "and I've done so much networking and work in dance so it won’t be the worst finding a job but I honestly just want to teach."

Kyungsoo nods and prods at a piece of steak, dipping it in the last bit of fondue as he considers Jongin's words, "Jongin, you know I'm here to support you, always, right? If money is a problem for you, you can always move in with me, I have plenty of room, and I have the means to support you. I love you, Jongin." 

Jongin smiles forlornly and slides his hands across the table to hold Kyungsoo's hand, "I can’t do that, use you like that. There’s so many what if’s-"

Kyungsoo sighs and brings his other hand forward to cradle his lover's hands in his own and presses a kiss to Jongin's knuckles to quieten him, "Don't think about the what-ifs. I will always be here to help you, baby. In the unlikely case we ever break up or take a break I will still be here, I will still help and support you for as long as I can. That's not negotiable," 

Jongin opens his mouth to protest but Kyungsoo doesn’t allow it, not now, choosing instead to shake his head and look into his lover’s eyes again, searching, "I want a future with you, Jongin, and that means I want to be there every step of the way and do as much I can to help. You're my priority. And I’m not saying this to be helpful, I genuinely love having you near me. Always."

Jongin's eyes water and he laughs lightly as he looks away, one hand still clutching his boyfriend's and the other fiercely wiping away stray tears, blabbering about how silly he is. Kyungsoo can’t help but soften, his fingers caressing Jongin's knuckles, eyes not tearing away from Jongin. 

"It's not silly, baby," Kyungsoo whispers reassuringly, pressing another kiss onto Jongin's hands.

Jongin can't help but sniffle as he looks back at his lover, intertwining his fingers with Kyungsoo's, "I'm so grateful I have you, Soo. I love you, so much." 

 

Kyungsoo merely smiles in return and gets up to hug Jongin, his body reaching down as Jongin reaches up, his face buried in his shirt. Jongin sniffles one more time as he lets go, but he kneels to make sure his baby is okay, reaching up to cup Jongin’s face to take a proper look, wiping any stray tears. Jongin looks like he’s already recovered, eyes a little pink but looking wholly put together again. Kyungsoo smiles and reaches for a small peck that Jongin returns, pressing a little more firmly afterwards. The elder can’t help but smile into the kiss, and as much as he wants to continue, he’d know he needs to continue with his planned cheese. 

He breaks the kiss as he gets up but Jongin, being both precious and irresistible, can’t help but follow his movements, lips seeking his once again, his pink tinted lips pressing against his once again, slowly at first but he deepens the kiss as he treads further, sinking into Kyungsoo’s arms. He nips his bottom lip before he finally pulls away, breath heavy. He presses a few more pecks to Kyungsoo’s lips as he tries to make himself smaller in his boyfriend’s arms, resting his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulders, calming himself down. Kyungsoo allows him to do as he likes, hands running up and down the younger’s back, pressing soft touches into his sides.

Once Jongin’s heart has stopped drumming and his thoughts are no longer racing, he takes a step back and bites his lip, face scrunched up in a cute apologetic look. Kyungsoo just smiles and laughs like he always does with Jongin and brings the man back to his seat, hands coming to cup his face, resisting the urge to kiss Jongin’s again and instead he asks, “Want some dessert?”

Jongin’s breath hitches and his eyes drop south, but before anything can happen Kyungsoo quickly chokes out, “No, I made cheesecake. Cheese. More cheese. Dessert.”

Jongin’s cheeks flush and Kyungsoo can feel the warmth before he lets go, running away to the kitchen so he can allow Jongin to bury his face in his hands in peace, bringing out the cheesecakes. Kyungsoo wouldn’t really call himself a baker - he finds his cooking skills are much more rounded out compared to his baking, but when he looks at the small mini cheesecakes in their tins, he’s rather impressed with himself. 

Jongin on the other hand is much less impressed with himself, face still buried in his hands after failing to cool his red cheeks (he even tries to grab the cool metal tray and press it to his cheeks). He tries to collect his cool once more before giving up and doing his best to clean up, managing to put all the things on one tray and carefully shuffling into the kitchen, his eyes trained on the pots as if it’ll help distract them from gravity. 

He pauses suddenly by the kitchen doorway when a pot is dangerously close to tipping, and in his panic he forgets about his embarrassment and yells out, and like the saviour he is, Kyungsoo appears and catches the falling pot, and Jongin almost throws the tray in the air in triumph, but one look from Kyungsoo has him clutching the tray tighter. 

He still manages to exclaim though, and it has Kyungsoo chuckling, hands nimble and balanced as he grabs the tray from Jongin with one hand and places everything in the sink, running a little bit of water to prevent drying as Jongin makes a noise of interest when he notices the little cheesecakes. 

Kyungsoo smiles as he turns but he ushers Jongin away rather nervously, wanting to make sure everything was alright before he potentially dies of cheese. He resolutely shakes away any overdramatic thoughts that sound anything remotely like Baekhyun before he grabs the two desserts and walks back to Jongin, carefully placing Jongin’s cheesecake before him. He sits down with his own plate and before he can tell the boy to dig in, Jongin has already attacked the piece of cake before him with his fork, eyes shrouded in childlike glee. 

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile again at his lover, but before long he’s nervous again, fork playing with his food but never really eating any of it. It’s okay, he doesn’t really have a sweet tooth anyway, and his stomach feels like it could overturn in any second (maybe the cheese really was a bad idea). He feels thankful that Jongin isn’t fussed with making small talk and keeps his focus on the dessert, as his tongue feels heavy and his mouth is sealed tight, already given up on pretending to eat and fingers wringing each other underneath the table. 

He forces himself to tear his eyes away from Jongin’s plate and instead onto his hands, now clasped together so tight hi knuckles are white. Before he can even let go, he hears a light clink and a small confused exclamation from Jongin, and his eyes snap back to the man in front of him, eyes following his every move. Jongin digs a little with his fork and his eyes widen as he uncovers more, blinking in confusion for a moment before looking up to Kyungsoo, head tilted cutely. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before he realises he still can’t speak and instead nods for Jongin to continue, which the man does, albeit with a little more curiosity than before. 

As Jongin digs, Kyungsoo takes a few more deep breaths, looking down again and clearing his throat right as Jongin’s gasps, realising what’s been hidden underneath the whipped cream. He takes a napkin and picks it up, wiping slowly as Kyungsoo watches him with careful eyes.  
When Jongin merely stares at the item in his hand blankly, the panic starts to settle and Kyungsoo stumbles on his words, “Is it bad? Do you want to? No, I mean, if you want - it’s not, it’s just, a suggestion? A really cheesy suggestion. I’m not - no pressure, or anything. I just - you’re always here. And I know you’re not - yeah. And I’m not either, and so, I was just the next best thing - I love you, I’m sorry? Is it too much? I knew It was too much cheese. I-”

Jongin puts a hand up and the words in Kyungsoo’s mouth die down, his usual confidence suddenly very much depleted. Jongin’s eyes haven’t left the napkin yet, but he holds it up and look at him properly for the first time; “You, you want me to move in with you?”

Kyungsoo breathes out a sigh of relief before he continues, eyes shifting from the key in Jongin’s hands to his face, “Yes, I know it’s a little too much but I just, I’m sorry if you don’t want to, it’s al-”

“No, Kyungsoo, listen, I want to! I’d love to! I just, I wasn’t expecting you to wan-” Jongin tries to say, but Kyungsoo cuts him off in return, relief now spreading through him.

“Jongin, I’ve told you. You are the world to me. Whatever I can do for both of us, I will. I want this Jongin, and if you do too, I really want this to happen.” Kyungsoo is earnestly searching in Jongin’s eyes now, for something, anything, but Jongin has his eyes downcast again, the key now in his lap. 

“Hyung, I don’t know what to say. I love you. So much. You mean so much to me, and this - I can’t explain-” Jongin chokes, hands now flattening his fringe to cover his watering eyes again, trying to conceal his tears. Kyungsoo pushes himself out of his seat and kneels by Jongin once again, hands coming to hold Jongin’s own to comfort him. 

“You don’t need to explain Jongin. All you have to do is stay.” Kyungsoo whispers, hands coming up to wipe the salty tears away, fingers gentle. Always gentle, just for Jongin.

“Oh, baby,” Jongin chokes again, falling down to join his boyfriend, arms enveloping Kyungsoo in a hug, a splash of fresh tears staining his shirt as the younger embraces him, heart feeling like it wants to jump out of his skin just to be closer to Kyungsoo’s. “I’ll always stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> fucking finally sarah jesus christ
> 
> i actually wrote this in 2016 and planned to release it in 2017 but i was having a breakdown so i missed that so i thought, hey, 2018! but i forgot because i was busy as hell arranging stuff for my new uni course, and so i missed that, and this year i missed valentines ANYWAY but fuck it you know its been sitting here for too long maybe someone likes my garbage u kno
> 
> but anyway.
> 
> D̪̻͖E̪͕̣̪̞͓ͅL̰͉̫̰̫̳̙̭E̹̺̱̣̭͚̳ͅT͙͈̖̪̝͎̣̠̩̱E̬̙͍͓͖̣͍̰̙͖͖͎͈͚̬͔ ̮͖͇̜̗͎M̟̦̫̟̬͚̹̮͇̰̞̮̠̦E͓͓͍̬͕


End file.
